


Decisión

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sólo faltaba que Yukimura tomase una decisión.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Collections: 30Vicios: 30 Vicios





	Decisión

A Sanada no le molestaba el silencio, especialmente luego de pasar gran parte de la noche escuchando a sus ex-compañeros de equipo, cantando, hablando y ocasionalmente gritando durante la fiesta que habían organizado por el regreso de Yukimura.

Aun así, la quietud del taxi mientras recorrían la ciudad era inquietante.

Sanada miró de reojo a Yukimura, quien mantenía su mirada en la ventana aun cuando no era mucho lo que había para ver en las calles oscuras y desocupadas debido a la hora.

Sería fácil romperlo, pensó, pero se negó hacerlo y continuó aguardando.

Había sido Yukimura el que había evitado quedarse a solas con él, cosa que había conseguido hasta que Renji los había dejado —casi a la fuerza— en el mismo taxi usando la excusa de la dirección en la que iban y...

—No te has casado —comentó de repente Yukimura en voz baja, apartando su mirada de la ventana y enfocándola en las manos de Sanada, quien se encontró conteniendo el aliento por un momento.

Yukimura no estaba buscando una charla casual sobre lo que había sido de su vida mientras terminaban el recorrido, estaba buscando la forma de hablar de lo que habían dejado inconcluso años atrás en lugar de seguir esquivándolo.

Sanada nunca había sido de los que podían olvidar o perdonar fácilmente pero, aunque todavía resentía el que Yukimura se hubiese ido sin pensarlo dos veces ni mirar atrás, sin si quiera prometer regresar, tampoco era de los que dejaba que algo arruinase la oportunidad de conseguir lo que siempre había deseado.

—Y tú te casaste con el tenis —bromeó, aunque mantuvo un tono serio. Era Yukimura el que tenía que decidir, porque él ya lo había hecho al esperar por su regreso.

Yukimura lo observó con incredulidad por un momento, como si no estuviese seguro de qué acababa de escuchar, pero de repente dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que se recostó en el espaldar, obviamente aliviado.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí —dijo y dejó su mano izquierda junto al brazo derecho de Sanada, rozándolo ligeramente—. Podríamos... ¿vernos?

Era extraño escuchar un tono temeroso de Yukimura, pero aunque él lo intentó ocultar con una sonrisa tentativa, Sanada lo notó. Y eso solo reafirmó su respuesta.

—Por supuesto.


End file.
